Labios Compartidos
by BenToph
Summary: Ela o estava traindo com um amigo. Seria mesmo ou era apenas uma ideia maluca dele?


Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada... Quem dera fosse meu.

Esta fic oneshot é feita com inspiração desta musica do Mana(que eu adoro, por sinal) e será seguida de uma outra oneshot e depois uma única oneshot.Sim, será dividida em três partes. As duas musicas temas por enquanto são "Lábios Compartidos"- Mana e "Quero te encontrar"- Kid Abelha. A outra eu ainda não sei qual vai ser ou talvez simplesmente não haja... Vamos a fanfic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lábios Compartidos

**Amor mio  
Si ****estoy****debajo**** del vaivén de tus ****piernas****  
Si ****estoy**** hundido en un vaivén de ****caderas****  
Esto es el ****cielo****, es mi ****cielo**

_Amor meu, se estou embaixo do vai e vêm de tuas pernas  
Se estou af__undado num vai e vêm de quadris  
__Isto é o céu, é o meu céu._

Abriu a porta e entrou no quarto escuro. Reconheceu quem era sem sequer enxergar direito. Ele estava sentado na cama jogado. A mente distraída e confusa. Ela, recostada na parede azul do quarto, usava uma jaqueta branca e uma regata rosa, com uma saia jeans e botas. Acendeu o abajur com a luz leve e sorriu malicioso para ele. Ele apenas suspirou e virou o rosto. Olhou a de volta. Estava tão perto a ele que seu perfume o enlouquecia. Segurou em suas costas e direcionou a boca para a dela, se encontrando. As bocas não tinham vergonha de se unirem. O beijo era quente. A noite foi envolvida pelos desejos ardentes e luxuosos.

**  
Amor fugado  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus ****pies.**

_Amor fugido,  
Tomas-me, deixas-me, espremes-me e me atiras a um lado.  
Te vais a outros céus e regressas como os beija–flores.  
Me tens como um cachorro a teus pés._

O sol invadia o aposento, deixando sua luz aparecer em faixas cortadas pelas cortinas, iluminando o corpo enrolado no lençol estirado na cama, a respiração relaxada. Acordou e resmungou alguma coisa. Virou se, mostrando o corpo bem definido e belo. A mulher olhou o e depositou um beijo nos lábios.

- Estou indo trabalhar... Deixei café preparado e torradas para o café de manhã.-Ajeitou o vestido preto sensual no corpo e se direcionou para a porta. Ele não pode fazer nada a não ser vê-la sair por aquela porta e se distanciar ainda mais, cair aos encantos de outro alguém e depois voltar para satisfazer o amor dele. Mas o que podia fazer, se aquela maldita mulher o tinha tão facilmente? Resolveu tomar banho e vagar por aí sem um destino aparente. A noite mais uma vez iriam se encontrar e se amar assim como todas as outras em que ela se fora.

**Otra ves mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pe****chos a tu par de pies**

_Outra vez minha boca insensata  
Volta a cair em tua pele  
Volta a mim tua boca e provoca  
Volto a cair de teus peitos a teu par de pés.__  
_

**Labios compartidos  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Y compa****rto el engaño  
Y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Oh amor oh amor compartido  
**

_Lábios compartilhados, lábios divididos meu amor.  
Eu não posso compartilhar teus lábios.  
Nem compartilho o engano, nem compartilho meus dias nem a dor.  
Já não posso compartilhar teus lábios,  
Oh amor, oh amor, compartilhado._

Shura estava dentro de uma cabine de orelhão tentando falar com Carmen, porém a droga daquele celular tocava e tocava e ninguém atendia. Bateu o telefone no gancho e tomou mais um gole de cerveja. Estava perdendo a paciência. Olhou para a rua e viu um carro conhecido com duas pessoas dentro parar em frente a um prédio. Continuou a olhar para o carro. Tinha a certeza de que conhecia as pessoas dentro do carro. Mas é claro. Seu sangue ferveu e seu coração despedaçou ao reconhecer quem era. Carmen e seu mais adorado amigo, Carlo ou popularmente conhecido como Mascara da Morte, devido ao seu temperamento irritado. A morena se entregava aos carinhos das mãos ousadas de Carlo, que passeavam pelo corpo apalpando e explorando com vontade. As bocas se enroscavam presas, unidas, apaixonadamente luxuosas. Shura sentiu a melancolia invadi-lo. A decepção inunda-lo. Saiu de lá e tomou mais um gole de cerveja para acalmar seu coração descontrolado.

**Amor mutante  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**

**El pedazo que me toca de ti  
**

_Amor mutante  
Amigos com direito e sem direito de te ter sempre  
E sempre tenho que esperar paciente  
Pela parte que me sobra de você_

Quinta feira, e Shura estava largado numa cadeira em frente a t.v. ligada sem utilidade. O rosto estava molhado de lagrimas e na boca, o gosto amargo da traição. Ele já sabia antes mesmo de ver Carmen com outro homem de que ela já o traia. Só precisava de prova para ter certeza dessa idéia, se ela estava realmente fazendo isso ou não, ou se era uma idéia maluca dele. Sabia que aquela mulher era voluptuosa e que adorava que todos os homens olhassem para ela. Sabia que ela não se contava com apenas um. Muito bem, Shura estava realmente irritado e arrasado. Ela podia ter feito isso com qualquer um, mas não tinha o direito de trair com um amigo seu. O pior, um amigo que ele considerava como um irmão. Carmen se arrumava para sair mais uma vez, e como de costume deu um beijo leve de despedida, mas os lábios de Shura queriam mais tentou segura-la mas ela se desvencilhou rapidamente e foi embora. A voz quebrada dele balbuciou o nome dela.

-Carmen... Carmen!- Agora teria que esperar pelo pouco que tinha dela, teria que esperar até a noite.

**Relámpagos de alcohol  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Mi boca en llamas torturada  
Me desnudas ángel hada luego te vas  
**

_Relâmpagos de álcool  
As vozes sós choram no sol  
__Minha boca em chamas  
Torturada, me despes anja fada.  
Logo te vai._

Bebeu mais um gole grande de cerveja e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Suspirou e olhou para o teto. Sentiu duas lagrimas escorrer pela face. Dividi-la o machucava. Jogou a garrafa longe, que se espatifou numa parede. Sua ira e dor podia ser vistas pelos objetos que voavam longe e se espatifavam no chão ou na parede. Olhou para os desenhos que fizera dela. Rasgou e jogou longe. Mais e mais objetos foram ao chão, inclusive os moveis e a cama. Só parou quando foi ao piso de joelhos, as mãos desesperadas se seguravam em seu abdômen, o olho vermelho, as lagrimas inundavam o rosto belo. A boca queimava. Via a imagem dela desenhada no ar. Deu se por vencido, caido no chão com todas as lembranças que tinha juntos.

_  
_**Otra ves mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca duele  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies  
**

_Outra vez minha boca insensata  
Volta a cair em tua pele de mel  
Volta a mim tua boca dói  
Volto a cair de teus peitos a teu par de pés.__  
_

**Labios compartidos  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
**

_Lábios compartilhados, lábios divididos meu amor.  
Eu não posso compartilhar teus lábios.  
Nem compartilho o engano, nem compartilho meus dias nem a dor.  
Já não posso compartilhar teus lábios_

Os dois estavam abraçados, juntos beijando se apaixonadamente em frente a um quadro. Relamente aqueles dois se mereciam. Mascara da Morte havia despaxado sua namorada para troca-la por uma grota que havia traido seu amigo. Eram um casal perfeito. Segurou a mão de Carmen e foram para algum lugar. A boca de Mascara beijava o pescoço moreno dela, explorando as curvas dele. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas finas e tirava sensualmente a blusa, depois tirou a peça que incomodava o de beijar seus seios e o resto de seu corpo. Carmen delirava. Agarrava se ele, arrancando e tirando a camiseta preta. E assim a noite se entregou ao prazer de dois corpos se amando.

**Que me parta un rayo  
Que me entierre el olvido mi amor pero no puedo mas  
Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos  
L****abios compartidos  
**

_Que me parta um raio  
Que me enterre o esquecimento, meu amor  
Mas não posso mais compartilhar teus lábios  
Compartilhar teus beijos, lábios compartilhados_

Shura enxugou o cabelo com uma toalha, pegou a mochila e botou nas costas. Revisou o apartamento para ver se não tinha deixado ou esquecido de nada. O material que usava para fazer os desenhos dela e todos os desenhos havia queimado, assim como boa parte do que havia usado. Não deixou nada no apartamento. Shura estava decidido a apagar por completo a sua historia com Carmen, desaparecendo por completo de sua vida, apesar de ainda amar a desgraçada profundamente.

" É isso que dá se apaixonar por uma mulher como ela", pensou antes de terminar de trancar a porta. Andou algumas esquinas e entrou numa loja de tatoagens. Conversou com o vendedor e negociou uma tatoagem por um bom presso. Sentou na cadeira e o tatuador começou a fazer sua obra prima. Em uma hora estava pronto. Saiu da loja e trombou com a mulher indesejada. Ela percedeu que Shura estava indo embora e se jogou dengosamente ao seus braços. Shura deixou que seus labios se tocassem para depois empurra-la longe de si.

-Não tenho mais nada com você, Carmen.

Ajeitou a jaqueta de couro no corpo e foi embora.

**  
Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
Te amo aunque estes compartida  
Tus lábios tienen el control  
**

_Te amo com toda minha fé sem medida  
Te amo ainda que estejas compartilhada  
Teus lábios têm o controle._

* * *

E então? O que acharam? Bem simples né? Bom, não tenho muito o que falar mais eu adoro essa musica e acho que combinou perfeitamente com esse triangulo amoroso,ShuraxCarmenxMascara. Hun...como eu disse, não tenho muito o que falar.Espero que tenha sido ao agrado de todos. E a próxima fic "Quero te encontrar" será contando a vida de Mascara depois que ele se separa de Carmen como vai ser eu não vou contar... iauhiahuahiaiha e a ultima será o desfecho contando os casais se arrumando. CarmenxShura, Mascara e a mulher que ele despachou, que o nome é Melissa...Bem, fico por aqui...

Beijão.


End file.
